


One of Those Moods

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Affection, Bilingual Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attention seeking, shirt burrowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His affectionate moods were the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days Like This

Days like this were the best.

Granted, the rain hammering down outside didn't lend itself to his preferred outdoor pursuits, but on the other hand, it wasn't every day he got to spend some true quality time with his boyfriend, who at this moment had his head nestled in his lap, dozing peacefully.

Steven had been reading for over an hour now, occasionally highlighting a particular word or sentence that may be important to his research, when he felt something tugging gently at his shirt. Looking down, he found Wallace playfully flicking at one of his buttons.

"What are you doing...?"

The Water trainer gave a small "mhm" in response, and slipped his slender hand up Stevens shirt, tracing a circle around his navel. 

"You're in one of those funny moods, aren't you?" Steven squirmed slightly, a wave of giggles coming over him. Again, Wallace gave a contented sigh in response, and continued his rhythmic tracing. Then, to Stevens surprise, he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his belly.

"I guess you could say I'm just in a rather... affectionate mood..." Wallace kissed him again, higher up this time, and continued moving upwards, placing a gentle peck to his boyfriends body each time.

"I'm not complaining." Stevens chuckled softly, his eyebrows arching in amusement as Wallace drew closer to his face. He closed his eyes in contentment, smiling as he prepared for the final kiss to his lips.

Wallace, however, chose his nose as his final spot, pecking it softly yet quickly, pressing his forehead against Stevens and smiling in the most adorable cheeky smile.

Steven pouted in mock annoyance for a second, before returning the gesture with a smile.

_"I love you too."_


	2. Shirt Burrowing

"You're in one of your moods again, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" There was no disguising the giggle in Wallaces voice.

"Do I really need to explain?" Steven stared down at the hump under his pullover where his boyfriend had suddenly decided to hide. Endearing, yes, extremely endearing... but chances are he'd just had his pullover stretched beyond wearable limits. There _was_ a rather significant height difference between him and Wallace after all.

The hump giggled again, rustling until Wallaces playful face peeped out from the V-neck just beneath Stevens chin. With a false sigh of annoyance, then a grin of mischief, Steven furiously ruffled the woollen fabric, thus mussing his boyfriends hair into a staticky mess. With a yelp, Wallace slipped back out from under the pullover, smoothing his hair back down with a pout. 

"Meanie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one ayy...
> 
> btw, I headcanon their height difference as being 15cm


	3. Phoning in Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this... when will it end?

_He's been on that damn phone for three hours._

Granted, it could have been an important call, but judging by Stevens expressions and body language, it couldn't have been a fairly interesting one. Business negotiations were never that entertaining anyway.

Leaning on the doorframe of the living room, a neglected and frankly _bored_ Wallace watched his partner trudge through the call. He had been hoping for some affection following a relatively rough day at work, but alas... it seemed whoever was on the end of that phone had beat him to Stevens attention.

Or rather, they beat him to it three hours ago. And Wallace sure as hell wasn't going to risk waiting another three to finally spend time with his own boyfriend.

He crept forward, wrapping his arms around Stevens neck from behind, gently kissing the shell of the ear that wasn't pressed against the phone. Steven shifted slightly, hand moving up to push Wallace away as he focused in on the words of the other person.

 _"Yes, yes, I understa- No, I can assure you that won't be made part of the... deal..."_ He bit his lip as Wallace started to nibble playfully on his earlobe, before moving up and around his helix, leaning to place the occasional kiss to Stevens temple or cheek.

 _"We've gone over this before, that won't be part of the- ah, I apologise..."_ The last word jarred a bit in his mouth as Wallace crawled over the top of the settee, and wriggled into Stevens lap, again, looping his arms around his shoulders and ruffling the coarse hair at the back of Stevens neck. _"Yes, that part will be in the contract, I misheard you the first time..."_

Wallace pouted mischievously, and he leaned in to carelessly trail wet kisses along Stevens jawline, eventually giving up on the "kissing" and descending into affectionate gnawing . _"Ah, I just got something stuck in my teeth, I'm sorry if my voice sounds a little... strange."_ Pursing his lips, Steven placed his hand over Wallaces face and pushed him off. Message taken, the water trainer pivoted on his rear and rested his head in Stevens lap, reaching up to caress his face and occasionally sitting up to plant even more kisses along his boyfriends neck and torso.

 _"Look, I'm going to have to phone you back, my Aron is about to, uh, eat the phone wires."_ He didn't even wait for a response before he hung up with an exasperated sigh. Wallace shuffled back down into his lap with an almost smug and satisfied smile.

Steven flicked Wallace on the nose with a smirk. "Goodness me, aren't you the clingy one today?"

"Well, I had a rough day. Can you really blame me?" Wallace accompanied his words with a whining tone and doe eyes.

"Oh, you're _so_ hard done by." Steven sat Wallace upright, pulling him in closer, a seductive grin gracing his face.

Wallace didn’t even make a reply before his hands slipped onto Stevens shoulders and he moved in for his long-awaited kiss on the lips.


	4. A Good Kind of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moonlit dance in the sea.

The night air was biting cold, yet the waist-deep saltwater was slightly warmer. Still, neither of them could feel their legs anymore and both could feel the other shiver with each breeze which washed over them...

But neither of them could have been more content.

It had been a simple whim of Wallaces: after all it was such a beautiful clear night, and the ink black sea looked so enticing in the stark gleam of the moon... Wallace had been staring out to sea with a wistful gaze before he finally asked: 

_"... Can we go swimming, Steven?"_

And Steven had replied with a grin and:

_"I don't see why not."_

So soon, there they were, stripping down to their shorts and stifling their laughter so as not to wake the residents of beachside houses, bounding down the beach and into the waves, frolicking like children. After a while, they found themselves in each other’s arms, Stevens chin on Wallaces shoulder, and Wallaces cheek resting on silver, tousled hair as they seemingly danced in the moonlit sea...

_"This is madness..."_

_"I know..."_

_"But a good kind of madness..."_

_"Indeed..."_


	5. Little Acts of Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wasn't sure if he forgot to speak Hoennian on purpose.

It was a sweet gesture, really. A very sweet gesture. But perhaps, not a very well thought out one.

After all, anyone could guess that life... hadn’t been easy for him as of late, and his sudden and forced retirement hadn’t done much to help, so any small act of support was beyond welcome. So of course, he appreciated what Wallace was doing a great deal, and the discovery of each new note would bring a smile to his tired face every time...

... He just wished that he could read them.

He wasn't sure if Wallace was writing in his native tongue on purpose or if he didn't realise he was doing it, but there was not doubt about it: pretty much every letter Steven had found had not been in a text he could read with ease.

Which was a crying shame of course. From the few words he was able to read, it seemed as though each individual note was a motivational message... he could make out some phrases, like "stay strong", "I'm here" and "keep going". Or, that's what he thought they said. He'd been attempting to learn Sootopolian for nearly five years now and the damn alphabet still baffled him.

Still, even as he attempted to translate his latest cache of notes, Steven felt a warmth rising in his chest and warm tears pricking at his eyes as he decoded Wallaces sweet words of support. He didn't even hear the footsteps padding into the room from behind until he felt the familiar embrace of Wallace, as his arms looped around his neck and his chin pressed itself into coarse silver locks.

"Good evening to you too, Wallace."

 _"Kalispéra..."_ So he was in one of his "I'm-not-going-to-talk-to-you-in-Hoennian" moods. Not that Steven minded much: at this moment he'd rather just listen to Wallace speaking without having to respond to him.

And Wallace kept talking, cooing away tenderly in his smooth native tongue as Steven gave up on his translation and leant back in his partners arms, closing his eyes and letting himself be held fondly and lovingly...

And a part of him wished he could understand what Wallace was saying. To understand the words flowing from his mouth: words no doubt sweeter than honey and laced with love and support...

At last, he was able to make out a phrase. The most distinctive Sootopolian phrase he knew, one either he or Wallace said almost every day, and one which was etched into his consciousness. A phrase he thought, could never be more beautiful.

 _"S'agapó, Steven..."_ And as he felt Wallace kiss his head, lingering for a beat, Steven tilted his head upwards, coaxing Wallace to kiss his forehead.

_"I love you too, dear..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Ellie publishing fanfic she wrote on a bus at half nine in the morning? Because she's going to Germany and she won't have access to her laptop until Saturday and her latest WIP is barely halfway done.
> 
> Enjoy I guess?


End file.
